LOTM: Burning Sun S1 Finale/Transcript
(Daniel is seen waking up in bed back at Blake's Realm) Daniel: *Sits up groaning* My head......What hit me...? (Daniel looks around) Daniel: H-How did I get here? (The bedroom door opens as two Targhuls look at Daniel) ???: Ah, Daniel you're awake. ???: Your father and your friends are waiting for you.. Daniel:..... ???: Come with us. Daniel:.... (Daniel gets up, and follows the two Targhuls. Scene cuts to them arriving where Blake is seen with Daniel's friends and the Defenders) Blake H: Hello son. Daniel:....H-Hey dad. Blake H:...Is there something you want to tell me about? Something about yesterday? Daniel:....N-No. Blake H: You sure? Cause both The Defenders and your friends say you snapped on everyone after the fight. You even went as far as to have Burning Sun attack Ruby. Daniel: B-But dad I- Blake H: I understand if you were upset over the Defenders messing up that plan you made to captured your target. But you still attacked one of your allies, right? Daniel: Dad I- Blake H: Did you or did you not attack Ruby? Daniel:..... Adam:....Bro... Daniel:....Y-Yes. Yes I did. Blake H: And I had Ian do a test. You do realize that if her Aura didn't protect her, you would've ended up shattering her skull with that attack? Daniel: At the time....It didn't come to mind... Ruby:.... Blake H: Look Daniel, I'm gonna be straight with you. I'm disappointed that you hurt your friend sure, but I'm even more upset that you still haven't gotten a grip on your anger problems. Daniel: That's what you're upset about? Blake H: Daniel, I know that you don't intend for you or Burning Sun to hurt or even kill. It's when you lose focus and give into anger that you truly become a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Daniel: D-Dad, I swear I don't intentionally try and get angry. Blake H: Well still, it happened. Daniel:...... Amanda;..... Oliver:..... Daniel: W-What's gonna happen now? Adam:..... Yang:.... Blake H: Daniel Hendricks. You are gonna be staying here for a few days while the rest of your team takes a break at their base. Daniel: Y-You're benching me?! Blake H: Be glad that's all I'm doing. You can use this time to try and get that anger of yours under control. Daniel: But- Blake H: No buts. Daniel: *sigh* Blake H: You're also going to sit down with Ruby and apologize to her. Daniel: Dad seriously? Blake H: Seriously. Daniel: *Sigh* Blake H: Now then, everyone leave. Daniel, Ruby, you two go find somewhere to talk. Ruby: Right. Daniel: *Groans* Amanda: It's okay Danny. Adam: We'll be waiting for you bro. Daniel:...... (The heroes leave as Daniel and Ruby walk back to Daniel's room) Daniel:........ Ruby:.... Daniel: *Sighs* Ruby- Ruby: You don't have to apologize Daniel. Daniel: You sure? Everyone's really making a big deal out of it. Ruby: I'll admit you did over react, but we did kind of mess up your plan. Just Uncle Qrow saw Cinder and rushed back cause we thought you were in danger. Daniel: Wait Qrow? Ruby: Yeah. Daniel: But how did he- !! *Thinking* The bird... Ruby: Besides, we all talked about it as a team. We all realized it was probably a rash decision. Daniel: You think? Ruby: In our defense though, we just wanted to make sure you guys were all right. Daniel: Still, next time you see us in a situation, call first. Ruby: We will. Daniel: *Nods* Ruby:.... Daniel: They did tell you that the Insurgency was hunting you too right? Ruby:...They did. Daniel: Did they tell you why? Ruby: Daniel, the Insurgency worships Salem. It's pretty obvious why. Daniel: Right. Something about your eyes. Ruby: Yeah my eyes.... I have some special power that a few in my world have for some reason. It comes from my eyes. Daniel: And it's important why? Ruby: It's basically a Grimm Repellent. Daniel: Ah. Sounds useful for where you come from. Ruby: Kinda is. Daniel: Well hey, it's something we have in common. Being hunted by the same person just because of heritage or special powers. Ruby: Heh, yeah. Daniel: Well, at least now we got all the tension out of the way. Ruby: True. Daniel: What now? Ruby: I'm gonna go head back to the others and get home for now. Daniel: Alright. I'll sit here and....do stuff i guess. Ruby: Have fun with that! Daniel: I'll try. (Ruby smiles and leaves Daniel's room. The scene then cuts to Amanda, Adam and Oliver back at Amanda's house) Adam:...... Oliver: Hmmm.... Amanda: *Sigh*..... Adam: Well, this sucks. Oliver: I tried to stop him. Adam: Yeah, but once Daniel snaps, it's hard to get him back. Oliver: I could tell. Amanda:.... Adam: At least we got off easy. We get a break. Oliver: True. Adam:.... (Amanda then starts giggling) Adam: Hm? Amanda: *Giggling* H-Hold on, the baby's waking up! (Amanda giggles before the infant separates from her) ???: *Yawns* Adam: Heh, there's the little guy. ???: What did I miss? Amanda: N-Nothing. We're just talking is all. ???: Oh. (The infant looks around) ???: Where's Daniel? Adam: He's uhhh.... Oliver: Busy, right now. Amanda: Oh, okay! Amanda:.... (A knock is then heard at the door) Amanda: Come in! (Slimer and Batty enter the house) Slimer: Hey! Amanda: Guys? Adam: What're you doing here? Batty: We came to check on you guys. Oliver: You did? Batty: Yep! Slimer: *Sees the baby and gasps* BABY!! ???: Huh? (Slimer runs over and picks up the infant) Slimer: Oooooh you're so CUTE!! ???: h-Huh??? Slimer: Batty! Look at the baby! Batty: *Runs up* Awwww! ???:....What?? Batty: *Pets the infant's head* SO CUTE!!! Adam:.... Batty: He's SO adorable! Slimer: *Squeezes the infant's cheek* His cheeks are so pinchable! Batty: Look at his little eyes! Slimer: *Pokes the infant's belly* Look at his tiny belly! ???: *Giggles* Slimer: Aww he's everything I want our children to be! Batty: He sure is! Amanda: Wow, you two really like Targhul Infants. Slimer: Who doesn't!? *Hugs the infant* They are all sooooooooo cute! Batty: We also wanna have kids of our own one day! Amanda: Really? Batty: Yeah! Oliver: But, aren't you both gay? Slimer: Yeah. We are. Batty: What's your point? Oliver: I mean how are you supposed to....*Pokes fingers together* You know. Batty: Oh no no, it doesn't work like that. Slimer: Females create offspring by eating. A lot. Oliver:....That's it? Batty: Yeah pretty much. Oliver: Oh. Okay then. ???: *Giggling* (Slimer continues tickling the infant) Slimer: So cute! Adam: Well uhhh, if you wanna stick around you can. We don't have plans. Slimer: If it means I can stay with this adorable little cutie? Yes! Batty: Aww who's a little munchkin!? ???: *Giggling* Me! Slimer and Batty: AWWWW!!! Amanda: *Smile* Adam: Now that's wholesome. Oliver: Yeah. It's definitely got me in a good mood now. Amanda: Maybe this break won't be so bad after all. Oliver: Sure won't. Amanda: *Smile* (The heroes watch Slimer and Batty play with the Infant) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales